A Not So Simple Fairy Tale
by Jollymonkee5613
Summary: When Jenny's hurt Gibbs's feelings for her come rushing back and apparently the feeling is mutual but nothing comes of it...at least not until an unexpected surprise pops up. Serves Gibbs right for being nosy. AU. Rating based on future content. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The quiet atmosphere in the basement of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs's house was shattered by a series of loud pops. Being a federal agent, the silver-haired man knew immediately that those were gun shots. Grabbing his Sig, he hurtled himself up his basements stairs and to his front door. After peeking out the window he noticed a figure lying prone in the street and noticed the shooters in the sleek black car. Quickly, he darted from his home and shot at the car that was roaring in the opposite direction, tires squealing fiercely. The car's wind shield was shattered but he hadn't a plate since it had been removed. Now that the threat had passed, he turned his attention to the figure lying no more than five feet from his driveway.

It was with a sinking feeling he recognized it. His heart leapt in his throat. _No, goddamn it, no!_

"JENNY!" His voice was dry and raspy. There was no answer to his frantic shout. He was standing near the edge of his driveway one moment and the next he was kneeling next to Jenny. This woman was special to him..not only was she his former partner and current Director of N.C.I.S. but she'd been his lover in a past life too.

Shaking hands reached out in the semi-dark glow cast by the streetlight to take a pulse. There seemed to be absolutely nothing until all at once, a faint pressure rebounded against his finger tips. "Je—Director?" Gibbs asked softly leaning closer to examine her wounds. This time he received an answering groan. After stripping off his coat, Gibbs used it as a compress to staunch the bleeding from Jenny's abdomen. One hand still pressing down, he dug in his pocket for his cell phone.

"N.C.I.S., federal agent! Director Sheppard has been shot! Ambulance now!" Gibbs barked roughly into the phone. He proceeded to feed the location before snapping it shut.

"Jethro." Jenny said a little breathily. Her hand slid out to grasp the one that had been holding his cell phone. "Take it." Was her soft elaboration as she held out an envelope to him. Gibbs took it and slipped it onto the ground next to him. "I'm sorry, Jethro. I love you." Her voice began to fade and Gibbs gritted his teeth. "Goddamn it Jenny! I do _not_ give you permission to die on me!" Sharply, he spoke and lowered his lips to her forehead to press a kiss there. "I don't need your permission, Jethro." Jenny bristled immediately. "I wasn't planning on it either." She added slightly territorial now though her voice was still breathy. There was a sigh of relief that escaped Gibbs's lips…she would be OK if she had enough strength to berate him for treating her 'childishly'.

"I love you too." He grinned at her. They waited maybe three minutes longer before the ambulance appeared. Forced by the EMT's to release Jenny's hand, Gibbs waited for them to strap Jenny onto a gurney and deposit her in the ambulance before taking up his position at her side again.

It was touch and go on the way to the hospital. She stopped breathing _twice_. Mentally Gibbs laughed; it was like she was taunting him, trying to give him a heart attack. It was ironically funny how it had happened that Jenny was shot on the anniversary of that crisp autumn night in Paris 1999.

They rushed her from the ambulance upon arrival. He didn't even get a chance to press a kiss to her forehead. A nurse stepped aside to speak with him.

"Mr. Gibbs, you're wife will be fine. We have to get her into surgery but—"

"Promise me she'll make it." Gibbs said hoarsely, grabbing the woman's arm. He didn't even dispute the statement that she was his wife…if he did they wouldn't allow him access to her.

"I promise." The nurse said gently. Quietly, Gibbs released her arm and went to the waiting room near the ER.

_I swear to God that I will forgive her; I will beg her for a second chance, I will make any relationship she wants work._ That was about all Gibbs thought process was for half an hour. Suddenly he remembered the letter and pulled it from the pocket he'd placed it in. Running his fingers lightly over the indentations her pen had made as she wrote his name, he began to slit open the envelope. Slipping out the paper, he read it's contents…and memorized it.

_Dear Jethro,_

_Hopefully by now I've slipped away from your house. I started this letter over a million times. Finally, I hope, I gathered the courage to finish it, to say the words I was too much of a coward to tell you. I'm sorry (forget the damn rules!) I never should have left you in Paris with a goddamned letter. _

_There was a time when I was happy about the decision...or had at least put it out of my mind. That time has longed past. I regret every day that stupid decision. I miss you Jethro! I miss being around you! I miss your kisses! I miss the smell of sawdust! I miss seeing your smile! I REALLY miss you. You're probably raising your eyes now over how sappy I'm being so; SHUT UP! I mean really, I can be sentimental every once in awhile believe it or not...I'm not always that hardcore of an ass hole as I am at work. You know that I only do that because I'm afraid of falling for you again, of falling in love with you again. The only problem is….I never fell out of love. _

_I don't expect you to take me back. In fact I'll be pretty pissed if you do….you deserve better than me…just don't go racking up another ex-wife. Your last two have not been very good choices what with one coming after you with a nine-iron and the other a baseball bat. Just know that if you take me back right away or even try…..my weapon of choice is a Sig Sauer_

_All My Love,_

_Jenny._

_P.S. If the Sig doesn't threaten you enough….I'll burn the damn boat!_

Gibbs chuckled over the last comment. She wouldn't dare. Besides he'd have to keep it under lock and key because he sure as hell wasn't going to let her Sig stop him. Sighing, he caught sight of the nurse approaching him with a surgeon in tow. Slowly he put away the letter and stood.

"Mr. Gibbs?"The Doctor asked hesitantly.

Gibbs only nodded. He really wasn't sure words wouldn't fail him so he remained silent.

"She's fine." He assured after seeing a sudden worry in the silver-haired Marine's eyes.

"Thank God." Jethro replied finally trusting his voice. "Can I-?"

"Yes, this way." The Doctor cut in before Gibbs could finish and began leading the way to her room.

Ziva popped up out of now-where. "Sorry Miss, family only. Err…you too Miss." The Doctor said as Abby appeared beside Ziva. "You're not going to let us see Mommy?" Abby pouted, glaring. "Oh, if she's your mother then I suppose—but you aren't her daughter too?" The doctor questioned turning to Ziva. "Stepsister." Ziva informed him without hesitation. The man shrugged. There was no point in trying to deny her access.

They were led to a rather large private room. The bed was close to the window with only a chair separating it. "Go on in." Gibbs said nodding to Abby and Ziva who need not be told twice.

"A word?" Gibbs asked the Doctor who nodded.

"Have you by chance noticed her-."

"Illness?" The Doctor offered. "We have."

"Is there anything that can be done?" There was no missing the hope in Agent Gibbs's voice.

"Not in the States but in Paris….they have the treatment for her stage but it's only experimental and extremely costly…." The Doctor began.

"I'll handle the price." Gibbs cut him off. He had a bit of money hidden away from his time in doing special ops. He had it saved away for a rainy day and if there was ever a rainy day it was now.

"I'll bring you the information but for now, she'll wake up any minute." He gestured to the room and Gibbs nodded taking the initiative and entering the room swiftly.

"Jethro…" Jenny mumbled her words slurred slightly by the anesthesia.

"Right here Jen." Gibbs said as Ziva shifted to accommodate him. He took her delicate hand in one of his larger, rougher ones.

"Ziva, Abby can I have a minute?" She asked softly as she came to. "With Jeth—Gibbs?" There was no need for her to even finish the question because they'd already begun to leave. Ziva paused to draw the shades before disappearing through the door and shut it softly.

"We need to talk." Jenny muttered softly.

Gibbs nodded and squeezed her hand softly. "Jethro, I—did you read the letter?" She asked almost grimly. No matter how hard she tried…she just couldn't meet his eyes. He nodded and she caught the motion out of the corner of her eyes. "Jethro I—" This time he pressed his fingers to her lips to silence her. "I understand Jenny. I love you." His normally gruff voice was uncharacteristically soft and gentle all at the same time. Whatever her reaction was to be, he was not prepared for it to be tears. She was crying softly now. "I-I thought you hated me." She explained in between short sobs. "Why?" Was all he asked. "I left you on a godforsaken plane with a goddamned letter Jethro, _I_ hate myself for that." She said slowly as she fought to be angry and stop the tears. A hand went out to rub her cheek softly. "I did, for awhile." He admitted. That really didn't help. "You suck at this." She informed him sniffing a little as she wiped at her eyes. "I was a sniper." He added unconcerned with the criticism. "I love you Jethro." Jenny said softly yawning. Her last vision before drifting off to sleep was of him pressing a kiss to her forehead and going to take something from the doctor.

As much as Gibbs wanted to believe everything she'd said, he couldn't bring himself to do it. She didn't understand she'd been shot, hurt, and was under heavy medication…she hadn't meant it. That was what he convinced himself of as she finally succumbed to the pain medication.


	2. Chapter 2

3201It had been only a week before Jenny had returned to N.C.I.S. Gibbs was glad he had convince himself that what she'd said to him in the hospital had been only an affect of the heavy medication she had currently been on. She had not mentioned a single thing to him about it. The Director was back and the hard-ass façade had returned with it replacing the glimpse of Jenny, his ex-lover that he'd gotten.

His attention was directed away from his thoughts when he noticed a fiery red head heading to Jenny's office. Her eyes were a piercing aqua blue that matched Gibbs's. Tony apparently noticed the young teenager too. He cocked his head to the side. Gibbs could practically see the gears in the younger agent's head turning.

Without hesitation the red-haired teenager entered the outer office after having climbed to the catwalk.

Once inside the girl was out of earshot. "Excuse me; may I please see Director Sheppard?" She asked quietly. Cynthia's head shot up and she raised an eyebrow completely surprised. "Do you have an appointment?" She inquired with a small smile. The girl shook her head and Cynthia grinned. "Good, she doesn't want to deal with any politicians at the moment, go right in." She offered and the teenager gave her a smile before doing as instructed.

The soft knock had Jenny smiling softly to herself. Maybe, just maybe Gibbs had decided to treat her office door as an actual door rather than barge in on her all the time.

Or not.

The girl shut the door as soon as she was through. The Director's head snapped up. "Who the hell are you?" She snapped irritably, the smile disappearing from her face. Lauren winced at the tone but held her ground.

"Lauren, I'm, uh, I'm your daughter." Her voice was quiet and soft. She was hurt.

Jenny's head snapped up once again from the pile of paperwork at the tone. She flinched but stood and made her way to the teenager, unsure of how she hadn't been able to recognize her own daughter. Her hard exterior melted and she was Jenny, not the Director. Without warning Lauren was enveloped in a bone crushing hug. "Oh, Lauren, I missed you. A day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought about you." She whispered softly into the girl's ear. "You're sixteen next week." Jenny smiled. She knew she was right. Jenny never forgot Lauren's birthday…ever.

"I-can't-breathe." Lauren choked out. Jenny released her daughter.

They both took a seat on the couch and the talk began.

Gibbs had not seen the Director in two hours. In short he hadn't seen her since the mysterious teenager had appeared. There was no doubt that there was something stirring in the Director's office. Had it been any normal teenager, she would not have allowed her to come and see her.

Finally the teenager left the office with a smile. She held a scrap of paper in her hand and headed straight for the elevators. Gibbs on the other hand headed right from where she'd come; Jenny's Office.

He barreled bath Cynthia and barged into the inner office with his usual manner. This time he shut the door gently. Jenny looked up from the paper work having no doubt as to whom it was. Sure enough she found herself looking at the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?" Her foul mood had disappeared with Lauren's visit.

"The girl, who was the girl?" Gibbs grunted. His curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"No one you need be concerned about, Jethro." Jenny replied smoothly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"How old is she?" He furthered. He couldn't take his mind off of the aqua blue eyes the teenage girl had had. The red hair no doubt would match Jenny's shade if compared directly.

"Sixteen?" Jenny offered and regretted it immediately. Jethro wasn't a damn idiot, he could count.

Gibbs turned a furious shade of red as he did the math. Sixteen years ago, he'd been in Paris with one Jennifer Sheppard. The girl had his eyes and her hair, it was simple. Any idiot who knew about their history could easily piece the puzzle together. Gibbs just happened to be one of those idiots.

"You didn't tell me?" He gritted his teeth as he spoke. He did not want to speak about this so loudly the whole agency knew. The Director having had an agent's child no matter how long in the past it had been was not good.

"Would it have mattered?" She fired back as her heart sunk. She was screwed. She really didn't want to have this conversation with him all over again. It would only inevitably lead to a shouting match about Paris. That was not particularly on her top ten favorite discussion topics list nor was it ever likely to be.

"Yes." He managed to ground out, barely managing to reign in his temper.

"You would have cared when I left then?" That was a low blow and she knew it. Prepare for him to yell in three…two…one

"I DID CARE! GODDMANIT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DIDN'T CARE!"

Tony DiNozzo heard the shout and looked to his partner, Ziva.

"Fifty bucks says Gibbs shoots the Director."

"Fifty says that Jenny shoots him." Ziva countered.

"And fifty says that Mommy and Daddy make up." Abby interrupted as she sat down in McGee's vacated chair.

"Or not." Ducky sighed coming from the elevator with an autopsy report in hand just as a fresh shout echoed.

"YOU THINK I DIDN'T REGRET THAT DECISION—DON'T REGRET THAT DECISION EVERY GODDAMNED DAY?" That was the Director's voice now.

"NOT NEARLY AS MUCH AS I DO!" Gibbs screamed right back. He loved her, he truly did but he was not going to risk wrecking the friendship that they had so precariously balanced.

The screaming match went on for another ten minutes until suddenly they stopped.

"I wonder what's going on…" Tony trailed off as a series of loud bangs issued from the upstairs.

"You don't think that they're—" He began again.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Ziva glared as she spoke coldly.

"Good job." McGee said without really paying attention. He was just praising her because she'd gotten the phrase right.

To answer the question of what was going on in the Director's office; Jenny had passed out in the middle of their fight. It had been sudden and mid-shout when she'd collapsed. Of course, Gibbs had caught her and she'd become conscious almost immediately.

"You OK?" He asked her softly and refused to relinquish his hold.

"Yeah, it's just my headaches are getting worse." She admitted gripping his arm tightly.

"Maybe you should lie down." Gibbs suggested pulling her slightly closer and steering her toward the couch.

"I could if you let go of me but of course you wouldn't want to." Jenny quipped. It never failed to amaze him that she could bicker with him even in moments like these. Gibbs sighed and let her go after making sure she was in no danger of falling. Jenny curled up on the couch and watched as he moved toward the door.

"Stay." The word came out of her mouth without her intending them too but she wasn't going to take them back. She wanted him with her right now, she needed someone.

"What?" He asked turning to face her. His eyebrows were arched in both surprise and amusement. "What did you say?" He amended not quite sure he'd heard her correctly.

"I said stay with me, Jethro." She repeated her voice stronger and her mind made up.

"Ok, Jen." He smiled a little at her and headed to the couch to sit beside her. As soon as he'd sat down he got the surprise of a lifetime; Jenny climbed into his lap and nestled her head into his shoulder, her arms draped around him haphazardly.

"Jen," He began but stopped as she smacked him on the back of his head lightly. "Shut up, I am comfortable and I am going to sleep." Jenny said yawning a little. Hell, if Gibbs hadn't been enjoying the moment he might have pointed that the fact he and his boss were in this position was highly _inappropriate._ As it was, he was indeed enjoying the moment, therefore he said nothing and merely wrapped his arms around her so she wasn't likely to fall. Well, that's what he told himself was the reason for him doing it.

"Jethro." Jenny mumbled in her sleep and Gibbs grinned. She was dreaming about _him_.

In said dream:

_She was standing on a balcony with the wind blowing her hair back a little. Gibbs was coming up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. His chin was resting on her shoulder and he began to trail kisses down her neck._

"_Jethro." She warned softly._

_She'd said Jethro because he was making her knees buckle and it was annoying._

"_Jen, I-" His words were lost as the dream morphed. _

"Jen, you'd better get the door Tony's there with Ziva and their daughter, Lauren's upstairs doing homework, and well I'm sure the baby can't open the door." Gibbs had whispered in her ear, intent on seeing if he could change her dream. Apparently, he could. Had she known right then and there, she would have murdered him but as it was she was in yet another dream:

"_Jen, you'd better get the door Tony's there with Ziva and their daughter, Lauren's upstairs doing homework, and well I'm sure the baby can't open the door." Her husband's voice had floated to her from the kitchen where he was attempting to cook. Jethro had been insistent on keeping her out of the kitchen after the last time she'd accidently set the turkey on fire at Thanksgiving. In all due respect it hadn't been her fault, If he hadn't distracted her….._

_Jenny smiled at the memory and stood from the couch, where she was pouring over case files, to get the door. "Hi honey." She smiled at her son as it opened. His wife was standing next to him, beaming at their little girl. _

"_Hi Grandma!" The small child exclaimed. It was funny that the 'grandmother' had a little baby boy but it was still true none the less._

_Abby and McGee arrived next with Michael Leroy. They'd decided it would be embarrassing for the boy to have Leroy as his first name, much to the amusement of Jenny, for Gibbs had grumbled for days._

_Finally, Lauren appeared to join them. Smiles and laughter were shared and suddenly everything went black._

Jenny awoke with a start. She realized that she'd awoken because Gibbs had placed her on the couch. A soft, sad sigh escaped her lips.

"Missed me?" Gibbs grinned appeared coming out of the private bathroom attached to her office. Jenny stuck her tongue out at him. This felt a lot like Europe, their childish teasing.

"You can't miss what you weren't aware of." She informed him solemnly.

"The fact you were using me as a body pillow and that you kept whispering my name states otherwise."

"I don't talk in my sleep." Jenny said though silently she was thinking, _Damn it!_ She knew that on the contrary, she did indeed talk in her sleep.

"I slept with you often enough, Jen." Gibbs pointed out.

Jenny raised an eyebrow at the accidental innuendo. "You know what I meant." He answered.

The Director nodded calmly though inside her heart was racing.

"Should we go put an end to the rumors?" Jenny grinned at him and was surprised by the shake of his head. "Nope, we should go start some new ones." He stated and before she could even question him, he came over to her and mussed up her hair. She took the initiative and mussed up his hair in turn and then pressed her lips to his cheek, leaving an intentional lipstick mark. Undoing his visible buttons he redid them hastily and watched as she undid her top two. Standing, she angled her skirt so it rode up a little and the hem was crooked.

Together they departed from Jenny's office.

As the two came into view, Ziva nudged Tony. "What?" He asked until he looked up and took in their appearance.

"You do not think?" Ziva exclaimed.

"In her office. Ew, God!" Tony groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Should we go put an end to the rumors?" Jenny grinned at him and was surprised by the shake of his head. "Nope, we should go start some new ones." He stated and before she could even question him, he came over to her and mussed up her hair. She took the initiative and mussed up his hair in turn and then pressed her lips to his cheek, leaving an intentional lipstick mark. Undoing his visible buttons he redid them hastily and watched as she undid her top two. Standing, she angled her skirt so it rode up a little and the hem was crooked._

_Together they departed from Jenny's office._

_As the two came into view, Ziva nudged Tony. "What?" He asked until he looked up and took in their appearance._

_"You do not think?" Ziva exclaimed._

_"In her office. Ew, God!" Tony groaned._

Gibbs couldn't help but grin at the looks he was receiving from his two agents. Tony looked about ready to puke and Ziva didn't seem to be far behind him. Jenny decided to screw with them some more and pulled him closer to her, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

If this was what she wanted to do; Gibbs had no problem with it. He was kind of enjoying it to be honest.

"Officer David, Special Agent DiNozzo, a word in my office please?" The Director's voice rang loud and clear through the bullpen.

Instead of acknowledging her, both agents feigned having gone deaf. Tony had decided he was not going near her office with a ten foot pole. He glanced up again, noticed their proximity and amended his decision; a _fifty_ foot pole.

"DiNozzo, David?" Jenny tried again, a smirk gracing her lips. This was amusing her, greatly. They would probably never be able to look her in the eye again, let alone tell her why they'd rather not go near her office.

"DINOZZO, DAVID, GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE NOW!" Gibbs barked in a tone that clearly brooked no argument. The two agents in the bullpen exchanged looks before climbing halfway up the stairs to the catwalk and stopping.

"I-uh, I don't think we should have the meeting in your office Director." Tony said, a some-what pleading quality to his voice.

"Why not, Agent DiNozzo?" Jenny asked, pretending to be confused—and doing a damn well good job of it.

"I uh-it's—umm…it's just so hot in there…." The Italian offered hopefully.

"Oh no, I assure you, there's air conditioning. In fact it's cooler than the rest of the building." Gibbs bit back a smirk as he listened to the quiet quarrel continue.

"Uh, what I meant was it's too cold?"

"No, no, no. There's obviously something bothering you and Officer David and I would be grateful if you would simply clue me in?" The innocence dripped from every syllable of the redhead's tone.

"For the love of Gary! You and Gibbs had _sex_ in there!" Ziva hissed through her teeth.

"Pete." Tony corrected automatically.

"No, she had sex with Gibbs not someone named Pete." Ziva insisted, rolling her eyes at Tony.

Tony blanched. Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"No, Ziva it's for the love of Pete and not Gary." Tony explained.

"Oh, well she still had sex with Gibbs!"

"Excuse me, no we didn't." The Director finally cut in, fearful someone would hear this conversation.

"We were screwing with your brains." Gibbs clarified. Suddenly he found himself wishing that they weren't screwing with the Agents. No, he was beginning to wish that they had-he stopped himself there. There was no way she wanted a relationship with him. It was just to blatantly obvious and he needed to accept that. He was going to have to.

Both team members turned varying shades of red and mumbled something about paperwork before disappearing down to the bullpen again. They doubted they'd be able to look either their or boss or his boss in the eyes for quite some time.

***********Author's Note************

_Sorry for the long delay. Though, I must admit, I wouldn't have been able to come up with something sooner. Reviews are always appreciated. Suggestions wouldn't go amiss either._

_-Courtney (The totally awesome one who just wrote this for you, yeah, you, the one with the face)_


	4. Chapter 4

_"We were screwing with your brains." Gibbs clarified. Suddenly he found himself wishing that they weren't screwing with the Agents. No, he was beginning to wish that they had-he stopped himself there. There was no way she wanted a relationship with him. It was just to blatantly obvious and he needed to accept that. He was going to have to._

_Both team members turned varying shades of red and mumbled something about paperwork before disappearing down to the bullpen again. They doubted they'd be able to look either their or boss or his boss in the eyes for quite some time._

"Seems more like they were screwing each other." Tony added darkly as he explained what had happened to Abby and McGee in the sanctity of Abby's lab. Both he and the Mossad officer had refused to explain the situation in the bullpen with the possibility they'd be overheard.

"Tony, I definitely did not need that mental image." McGee groaned, turning a delicate shade of green. This was pretty damn nasty to speak of.

"Ooooh, too bad they weren't making Gibblets!" Abby spoke up, disappointment in her tone.

"I _really_ don't want to discuss that." McGee added making a rather disgusted face at her remark. Abby was just being so..Abby right now.

"Wait a second…Gibblets…that's it!" Tony jumped up excitedly.

"What is?" Ziva cocked her head to the side.

"That girl heading to the Director's office. She looks like the morphed picture we got of the Director and Gibbs!"

"Perhaps we should not discuss this here?" Ziva suggested though of course she could see what Tony was saying. She also figured it was possible he was right.

"Wise choice." Gibbs's voice interrupted from the doorway_._

Looking up, they discovered that they were not exactly alone. Jenny and Gibbs stood in the doorway, their hands were intertwined. After having made arrangements with Lauren to have dinner later, they had sought out the team.

"I always knew you were the smart one." Jenny flashed a toothy grin as she complimented McGee. In that instant, Tony had a strange vision of her as a shark, descending on her weakened prey. It was frightening to say the least.

"Uh…." They were lost for words…what could any of them say when they'd been caught discussing what they had been discussing and involving the two people now in front of them too.

Abby saved the day, bubbly and bright as always. "Hiya, El Jefe, Madame Director." She grinned, jumping up from the floor where she'd been seated. She squeezed Gibbs in a gentle hug and then turned an even tighter hug on Jenny.

"We'll let you off this time because Abby's hugs are simply irrepressible but drop the subject. It's none of your business anyway." Jenny warned, her emeralds flashing in both amusement and danger.

Tony gulped, her tone promised things he didn't even want to imagine. Gibblets could be discussed later, the agent concluded silently. Right now, he was thinking of worshipping Abby for getting them out of this one.

"Yes, Madam Director." The chorused in unison.

Jenny turned her eyes on Gibbs. "That is sooo your fault, Jethro. You got them into calling me that." She elbowed him playfully.

Gibbs grinned and _laughed_. Tony froze, wide-eyed.

There was definitely strange forces at work…..

****************_Author's Note_********

_I apologize but I had a research paper due. :/. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. As always, reviews are appreciated. If I ever wait this long again to update…feel free to 'prompt' me to do so. Note: Lynching and angry mobs are always good motivators. Happy Mother's Day!_


	5. Chapter 5

_"Yes, Madam Director." They chorused in unison._

_Jenny turned her eyes on Gibbs. "That is sooo your fault, Jethro. You got them into calling me that." She elbowed him playfully._

_Gibbs grinned and __**laughed**__. Tony froze, wide-eyed._

_There were definitely strange forces at work….._

"I need to get ready for later, Jethro." The Director reminded the silver-haired agent and he nodded. She squeezed his hand, having realized a kiss on his cheek would have revealed too much of her feelings for him not only to his team but to Jethro himself. She may still love him but she sure as heck knew better than to tell him. One reason was because she didn't know how he felt about her and the other was because she was determined not to strike up a relationship and jeopardize her job.

Tony's eyes seemed to practically bulge out of his head as he considered the possibilities of what 'later' might be. If he were to be perfectly honest, he'd have to admit that many of his thoughts of the prospective later were sinful.

"Mind out of the gutter." Ziva rolled her eyes and reached forward to close DiNozzo's mouth. She was getting tired of being his babysitter.

"Good job." McGee commended, shooting a scowl at Tony. Didn't the playboy know when to shut his mouth or rather mind? They'd just gotten out of hot water and now he was heating the water again? Perhaps they would be better off if Gibbs just let Ziva use a paperclip…

"I'll check to see what later is." Abby whispered and scooted over to her computer. Her hand froze as a voice called out to her.

"Abby, if you do that then I'll call in a favor and have the CIA blow up the Caf-Pow machines within a ten mile radius." Jenny called, herself and Jethro already stepping into the elevator. It was a threat that really was ridiculous and would have held no weight but Caf-Pow was Abby's life support. Plus a lot of things were hinky today therefore Abby was hesitant to take any chances.

"I thought only Moms and Gibbses had eyes in the back of their heads…."Tony stated, wide-eyed.

"But that's the thing…she's our Mommy. Of course she has eyes in the back of her head." The Goth's statement was spoken in such a matter of fact tone that Ziva laughed.

"She told you, Tony."

The Italian agent responded to Ziva's statement by sticking his tongue out at her. Abby's statement, however, he dignified with words. "But what if she is the Mommy of a Gibblet or rather Jibblet in this case?"

"We need to find out….and recruit said Jibblet to get Mommy and Daddy together."Abby said cheerily, hopes rising.

"McGee just to be sure…do that morphy thing again?" Tony would never admit it but sometimes the Probie was useful. SOMETIMES. He was putting extra emphasis on sometimes.

"Gimme a sec, Tony." It was only a second before the picture graced Abby's screen.

"THAT IS THE GIRL WE SAW!" Tony and Ziva exclaimed in unison.

Abby's eyes popped open wide.

"You're turn Abby." Tony had barely gotten the words out before the Director's schedule took over the screen where Lauren's face had so previously occupied.

"That was as fast as thunder." Ziva stated, slightly surprised.

"Lightning." Tony interrupted.

"Bike Me."

"Bite."

"Oh, just shut up, Tony!" Ziva cried, exasperated.

"Anyway…there's a new event on here. Dinner at this little café on Madison street tonight….do you know what this means?" Abby squealed.

"Tony gets to fufill his fantasies about impersonating James Bond?"

"Well that too, McGee, but I was reffering to the fact that this proves they had a relationship and that the Jibblet will be a useful tool in our plotting to get Mommy and Daddy together again."

"Time to go undercover." Tony announced with an English accent.

McGee groaned inwardly. This had the potential to turn into a disastrous night. Things were going to be bad. And he wasn't just thinking about Tony's horrible accent.

One thing was for sure….things were going to be interesting….

_***Author's Note***_

_Sorry but I've got thirteen days of school left before I graduate eight grade…it's been nine years and it's coming to an end. We had our Baltimore fieldtrip and I couldn't write plus there's been softball. Championship is tomorrow. In short I'm trying my best to write. I promise it's where I'm spending all my free time. _

_-Courtney_


	6. Chapter 6

The setting sun illuminated the four figures dressed entirely in black. The figures were entering a small café on Madison Street. As the light from inside the restaurant shone upon them, they were easily identified as Special Agents Abigail 'Abby' Sciuto, Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo, Ziva 'ninja chick' David, and Timothy 'Probie' McGee. Funnily enough these special agents were currently playing special agents.

"Agent Chicken, please procure us a table." Tony ordered in a so-bad-it-was-funny English accent.

"Tony, why am I Agent Chicken!" McGee exclaimed exasperated.

"It's Agent Bond to you!" Tony said angrily, dropping the accent for a minute.

"Okay, _Agent Bond_, I still don't see why I have to be Agent Chicken. I mean why couldn't I be like Agent Scorpion or something?" He continued arguing.

"Because I said so. Besides, Abby's Agent Scorpion and Ziva's Agent Cobra." Tony countered.

McGee sighed and finally did as instructed, gave their name for their reservation. All the while he was muttering darkly.

The hostess eyed them oddly, clearly thinking these people were in need of psychiatric care. After a minute she confirmed their reservation and led them to a table in the corner, hidden from view by a few plants. Only nuts would purposely ask for a table like this, the woman concluded, handing them menus before disappearing back to the podium. She was thankful her next customer seemed normal. It was a red-haired teenager who had arrived early for a reservation of three under the name Gibbs.

A table not too far from where she had seated the 'oddities' (her new name for the team) was where she seated the girl. She handed her a menu and promised to lead the other two members of her party over to the table as soon as they appeared.

Meanwhile the team was keeping a watchful eye on the girl and after confirmation from both Tony and Ziva that this was indeed the girl they'd seen earlier, Abby stood and made her way over to the teenager.

"Hi, I'm Abby. I work with your parents." The Goth introduced herself.

Lauren was pretty sure she recognized her from a picture in her father's wallet of himself leading a long haired Jenny Shepard and Abby away from something she had deduced was a funeral.

"Lauren. Nice to meet you." The redhead offered a polite smile.

Abby lead her over to make introductions to the rest of the team and before Lauren knew it, she was involved in a plot to get her parents back together. It hadn't taken much convincing because Lauren was clinging to the hope of having a real family and this seemed as good a chance as any to make that hope a reality.

By the time Gibbs and Jenny arrived, they had no idea of the major attack that was going to be launched on them.

The hostess seated them with Lauren and the small talk began. All the while Team Jibbs ( the name they'd chosen for this particular matter) was watching.

"Lauren," Jenny began hesitantly. She had to tell the teenager she'd just found to be her daughter that she was terminally ill. Jethro, she suspected, knew she was ill.

"Hmmm?" Lauren asked happily. This was probably the happiest moment of her life, meeting her real parents and all and just having dinner together was great.

"I need to tell you something…I'm—I'm sick. I have muscular dystrophy." Under the table Gibbs took Jenny's hand and squeezed it lightly.

A gasp echoed from the table in the corner where the team sat. "McGee, give me the details on Muscular Dystrophy." Tony ordered and for once McGee complied without complaint, taking out his blackberry and surfing the web.

"Guys this isn't good." McGee said softly. He sounded tired and thoroughly worried.

"Just spit it out McGee!" Tony instructed, afraid of what he was about to hear.

"Muscular Dystrophy is any of a group of progressive muscle disorders caused by a defect in one or more genes that control muscle function and characterized by gradual irreversible wasting of skeletal muscle." McGee got out.

Abby gasped yet again and her eyes began to fill with tears. She turned to McGee and buried her face into his shoulder.

Ziva remained silent, her face ashen. Tony's and McGee's face mirrored hers.

Lauren took the news her mother was terminally ill in stride. Shaking slightly, she attempted optimism, "Well we can spend the rest of our time together." She smiled blandly and Jenny nodded, offering a small smile.

There was an experimental treatment option. It was located in Paris and there was no guarantee it would even help, hence the reason she was choosing not to disclose the clinic's existence to anyone and raise their hopes.

Jenny could feel a terrible headache coming on so she stood and excused herself heading to the bathroom.

"Why haven't you told her?" Lauren asked quietly, watching Jenny's retreating figure.

"Told her what?" Gibbs asked his daughter, confused.

"That you love her, you're in love with her, you want to marry her." Lauren listed with a grin.

"Why would I? She loves her job too much." Gibbs countered. He hadn't counted on their daughter being so insightful but then again, she was half him and half Jen, he should have seen it coming.

Lauren digested this new information for a minute before excusing herself and heading to the bathroom.

Jenny was the only one in there, standing in front of the mirror and rifling through her purse for her medicine, her hands shaking.

Lauren leaned against the sink and looked at her mother.

"Why haven't you told him?"

The question caught Jenny off guard and she whirled to face her daughter.

"Told who what?"

"Don't play dumb you know I'm talking about Gibbs er..Dad. And you know that I'm talking about that you love him and you're in love with him." The teenage sighed, examining her manicured nails.

"Are you sure you haven't talked to Abby Sciuto?" Jenny tried changing the subject.

"Nope, back to the matter at hand. Why didn't you tell him? Why _don't_ you tell him?" Lauren redirected.

"Because—Because he doesn't care about me like that. He couldn't. Not after I left him in Paris after I found out I was pregnant with you." Jenny replied stubbornly.

"You don't have anything to lose. Why not let yourself and him be happy for the time you have left. Spend it together." Lauren said softly, she gave her mother a hug before exiting t he room. She was confident she'd made some form of a difference.

The rest of dinner passed in mindless chatter and soon they all departed.

Lauren met with Team Jibbs first and shared what she'd learned and her good feelings about where this was going.

_***********Author's Note********_

_Sorry, I've been really really really busy. I hope you like this chapter it took me like two days to be able to right it. If there are any suggestions/ comments feel free. As always reviews are appreciated but no flames please. Thank you._

_-Court_


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs chose to drive Jenny home from dinner. He was too busy mulling over what his daughter had said at dinner, as was Jenny, to notice the car that was tailing them.

"McGee, if you put this in your books, we'll have to kill you because as much as I doubt Gibbs would read them; Director Shepard might. I do _not_ need to die…_unless _ you buy me a Porsche with some of that sales money…" Tony trailed off only to receive a smack to the head from Ziva. "Mind on the road, Tony." The Israeli snapped irritably.

"It's on the road alright…the road I'll be driving in my new Porsche." Tony's daydream was interrupted by another head-slap delivered by Ziva just in time to get him to swerve back into the right lane and avoid a passing car.

"HEY! Only the boss gets to do that!" The Italian exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, Tony, Ziva didn't realize you wanted us to stop the boss and explain you almost got us killed while we were following him and Director Shepard and that you needed a head-slap. Ziva's bad." McGee rolled his eyes and leaned back further in the seat, not wanting to be seen by his boss or his boss's boss.

Finally they pulled to a stop in front of what Ziva pointed out to be the Director's house. Tony handed out binoculars. "I do not wish to know why you thought we would need these."Ziva eyed the Italian suspiciously and Tony remained silent.

Gibbs pulled the car into the driveway and walked Jenny to the door. She turned and looked at him for a minute before proceeding to unlock the door. Even without the binoculars they could tell that Jenny was hesitating over something until she finally leaned in and kissed their boss, leaving them all breathless. It wasn't just a peck on the cheek but was definitely 'tongue action' as Tony took pleasure in commentating.

Thirty seconds later and their boss disappeared into his boss's house." What you're looking at could be the end of a particularly terrifying nightmare. It isn't. It's the beginning. "Tony shuddered, quoting the Twilight Zone.

His head shot forward three times in quick succession as the three people in his company delivered three of the always impending head-slaps.

Three hours later and Abby was passed out, her head on McGee's shoulder. McGee snored loudly and Tony's head began to nod as he fought the urge to pass out. Ziva was forced to stifle a yawn and smacked Tony's arm lightly.

"Tony they are not coming out and we have work tomorrow. I feel like a stalker, a cobra waiting to bite."

"It's strike but I get your point." Tony grumbled tiredly. He climbed out of the car and switched seats with Ziva, feeling as though it wasn't such a good idea for him to drive when he was so thoroughly tired.

The Mossad Officer dropped her friends off one at a time, stopping to get Tony a coffee before driving to her own house. She slipped out of the car and was just about to go inside when Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her to him for a kiss. She looked at him stunned for a minute and then retreated to her apartment while Tony slid into the driver's seat and headed to his own.

_***Author's Note***_

_Long wait…heh…heh..he...no promises as for the next update and as for the end I simply couldn't resist! I'm a TIVA and a MCABBY fan too….but mostly Jibbs. R & R._

_-C.E.S._


	8. Chapter 8

Jennifer Shepard was semi-aware of the fact her bed was freezing. Seeking to burrow under her covers further, she turned to her side only to encounter Gibbs. Without even a slight hesitation, she lifted her head up and dropped it to land over his heart beat. Ten seconds later and she realized what this might mean. She'd slept with one of her agents. And it wasn't just one of her agents but it happened to be the man she was so utterly and completely in love with, the man she'd had a daughter with, the man who'd already had one wife die one him and she was terminally ill. Let the guilt set in. Because the guilt most certainly wasted no time in doing just that.

If she'd been able to throw her career away and have a happily ever after with him, spend the rest of their lives together with their daughter then she would have done so in a heartbeat but for Jenny Shepard there would be no happily ever afters. Life would be cut short before she'd ever truly lived. Tears started to slide down her cheeks but she remained silent. Suddenly she realized that someone was wiping away the tears. Her eyes drifted up to find Gibbs's. The man's face was soft and full of worry.

"I'm sorry, Jen, I'll go." He whispered, starting to slide away.

She could have just let him go, should have, but she didn't. "No, Jethro, stay with me." And he needed no asking twice because he resumed the spot he'd occupied all night and pulled her close to him. "What's the matter, Jenny?" He asked cautiously, pressing his lips to her forehead in a gesture of silent comfort.

"I'm going to hurt you. I can't pin everything on the hope that I can beat this somehow or another." She refrained from mentioning the experimental treatment option.

"You'll only hurt me, Jen, if you walk away or force me to because I love you, Jenny Shepard. Always have, always will. Why would you force me to watch you go through this alone? It will only make it harder on me." Gibbs found himself wrapped in a hug by his favorite redhead. She kissed him softly and he responded immediately.

"I love you too, Jethro." Jenny finally managed to gather her wits about her after she broke away for oxygen. She should have known Lauren would be right. The teenager was just as smart as she was and she got her instincts from Jethro, there was no way she could have been wrong.

Perhaps there was such a thing as a temporary happy ever after. Maybe Jenny could have that.

"You realize that we have to get up for work, Jethro?" Jenny asked, sitting up.

"I don't want to!"

"You sound like a child."

"Fine."

"A _petulant_ child." Jenny furthered and squealed as Gibbs forced her down and rolled over on top of her. "_Jethro!_ We have to _work!_" And with that she smacked the back of his head, using his shock at her actions to slip out of bed and to dress for work.

"I suppose that we should get going so I can discipline my team for spying on us. It's not as if we didn't see them tailing us the whole way home." Gibbs rolled his eyes and Jenny giggled.

"Now you're thinking like Gibbs, the hard-ass, I know and love." The redhead grinned, slipping on her sleek, black Jimmy Choos and heading downstairs to put on the morning coffee.

Gibbs took the moment of Jenny free time to think over his decision. Was it a good idea to get involved with someone he _knew _wouldn't have all that much time left? But could he pass her up? His Jenny? Let her go again? Well he knew the answer to three out of four and so he knew that when it came to the first, he hadn't had a choice, the answer was picked for him already.

Dressing in the casual clothes he'd worn from work to the dinner, he grinned to himself. It felt good to have his Jenny back and to learn that he'd never really lost the woman he loved more than anything except maybe his newly discovered daughter.

By the time he'd made his way downstairs, coffee had been made and a mug set on the counter waiting for him. Taking a sip, he searched the house for his rediscovered lover and instead found a slip of paper. Her handwriting had written the words upon it. He couldn't help the fact his heart beat a little faster, after all the last letter she'd written him had been the cause of his heart breaking but it wouldn't make sense for that to be the case this time. Gibbs calmed himself enough to read it.

_Jethro-_

_Stanley was here already, didn't want to have him wondering why I would send him away so he's taking me to work. Meet you there._

_-Jen._

Gibbs let out the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding and drained the last of his coffee before grabbing his keys and heading to his car.

Things were looking up for both of them at last. As William Shakespeare once said;

It is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.

***_Author's Note***_

_Ta-da! Not the best but hey, enjoy. It's something._

_-C.E.S._


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs had pulled up to work a full fifteen minutes after he'd gotten the note from his lover. There was an air of curiosity among his team and many other people because of the Director's smile. He walked past Melinda from legal and heard her talking to Greg from Pacci's team, "I heard it's her new boyfriend. A big bloke, politician, millionaire who's buying her some rather fancy jewelry. Apparently he took her out on his yacht yesterday and proposed. They agreed to wait a little longer before they got married though." Gibbs snorted but was forced to pass it off as a cough when both parties looked up at him.

He was whistling softly to himself, never happier to be at work except maybe back in '99 but that was irrelevant. His first stop was the Director's office, continuing on past his own team's desks in the process.

Bursting into her office in his usual manner, he shut the door after himself.

"Jethro?" Jenny checked her watch and raised an eyebrow. There was no way he could possibly need anything from her this early into the work day.

"Jen?" Gibbs shot back with a grin and came around her desk so he could look down at her from her side. She stood and they were staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes before Gibbs explained himself. "We have to punish my team." He reminded her.

"Ahhh, yes." Jenny replied thoughtfully. "We could send them out on a false lead?"

"Nahh, that's not punishment enough. We need something torturous." Gibbs replied, absentmindedly entwining her fingers with his own.

"Look who's expanded their vocabulary!" Jenny feigned shock and pecked him on the cheek to keep his snide retort at bay. "Tell me, Jethro, have you ever been to Disney World?" The devious Director asked her lover oh so innocently.

"Why?" Gibbs questioned, suspicion written all over his face.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^'

"Why did we all have to come down into the interrogation room again?" Tony questioned, squinting in the darkness as he searched for the lights. Gibbs had sent not only his entire team but Abby as well to the interrogation room and they hadn't the slightest clue why. After flicking on the switch in the observation room, he and the rest hurried into the interrogation room itself.

"He said he had a surprise for us. Both him and the Director." Ziva shrugged.

"Maybe he's introducing us to that girl we saw?" Abby thought it best to play dumb about who Lauren actually was just in case either of her parents were listening.

Suddenly the door swung forward and there was a click. From the observation room someone spoke. That someone was Gibbs. "Don't follow us again. I trust you'll crack and tell us why you were in the first place after ten minutes in here." Gibbs grinned and Jenny laughed.

It was the creepiest sound anyone had ever heard.

"HA! We've been in here plenty of times, Boss! We'll never crack!" Tony shot back with a smug smile. A smile that faded rather quickly as a recording of 'It's A Small World' came on instead of Gibbs's response.

There were disturbing noises from the observation room and Tony paled further.

"I'm not sure what's torturing me more! This damn song or what they may be up to in there." The Italian gulped and McGee turned green in response.

Ziva began looking around the room to see if she could find the speakers. Her intentions were rather clear since in her hand she held a knife, obviously intent on cutting the wires. The Israeli was quickly and surely going completely insane as each minute ticked by.

"I will talk! Just get me out of here!" Ziva had been trained to withstand even the most gruesome torute methods but the song from a child's amusement park ride had brought the trained assassin to her knees, literally, as she begged for mercy.

_***Author's Note***_

_I updated specifically for sadie99 who made my day and made me smile. Thank you ;) Glad you like it._

_-C.E.S._


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs smirked as he watched Ziva crack and spill the beans to his rediscovered lover. Of all the people he worked with, he'd doubted Ziva would have been the one to crack, it was weird that it would be the trained assassin who was brought to her knees simply by the playing of a recording of a song from a child's amusement park ride.

"Abby made us do it!" Ziva finished, relieved to be away from that horrible tune. It was probably the most despicable thing she'd ever heard and she'd heard a lot of things. Those poor children; they had no idea what they were up against!

"ZIVA!" Abby complained as Jenny came to stand before her. "Spill it." She ordered. Abby took a deep breath and spilled the least amount possible. "We were out clubbing last night and we were driving by this cafe and we saw you and Gibbs. Tony's had a betting pool for ages and he was driving and he said we should follow you to see who could rightfully reap the rewards of said bets. So we did. You guys kissed and went inside and we left." Abby lied smoothly or rather omitted parts of the truth that were extremely incriminating.

Tony's eyes popped as the blame was laid at his door. "Come on! I figured that the money could be used for either McAbby to go eat lobster or me and sweetcheeks to go eat lobster." He threw his hands up and then his and the rest of the team's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, shit!"

Gibbs descended like a pack of hungry wolves. "Sweetcheeks? Did you just refer to Ziva as sweetcheeks and talk about lobster dinners?" He growled. Jenny raised an eyebrow and shrugged helplessly at the four's silent plea for help. "And McAbby? What the hell is 'McAbby'?" Gibbs demanded.

"McGee and Abby like well...like a couple." Tony looked at the ground as he spoke, terriffied of what was occurring.

"Not one of you, not two of you, not three of you broke Rule number 12 but ALL four of you did?" The silver-haired fox snapped.

"You did too Gibbs so don't even start preaching. Why even have that stupid rule if you're going to break it anyway?" Abby questioned with a raised eyebrow and a determined expression.

"That rule is for your protection! I didn't have it once upon a time and I got hurt, Abbs. It hurt real bad. The woman I loved walked away from me to further her career." He should have quit while he was ahead because the next thing he received was a slap to the face and a look of utter betrayal from his lover. "You never told me that rule was because of me." Jenny whispered, heartbroken.

Eyes bugged out of the audience's heads and Abby was practically hyperventilating since she thought this very well might be the end of her Mommy and Daddy dreams. Thank goodness Gibbs wasn't going to give up.

"It's also because of you that I'm going to edit that rule out. I love you too much to have you hurt over some damn words I made up out of bitterness and spite." He pulled her close to him and he kissed her softly.

Jenny melted into his touch and mentally reasoned with herself. Was it worth losing him again because he made up a stupid rule to keep his team from getting hurt? Of course not, she loved him but back then he hadn't known that. The blow was fresh then.

"I love you too, Jethro." She rested her head on his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck, happily smiling now that the matter was resolved.

"Ahem," Abby raised an eyebrow."You want to tell us something?"

Jenny turned a deep red and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Tony asked just about ready to burst into cackles.

"She said that we should really just shut up and get back to work before she keelhauls the lot of us. AND that she's pregnant." Abby shrugged with a grin.

Jenny and Gibbs both choked on air. "Abby, I sure as hell didn't say I'm pregnant thank you very much."

"A girl can dream of Gibblets." The raven-haired woman spoke with an innocent smile.

Gibbs and Jenny exchanged a look and silent communication passed between them.

"I hate when you do that." Abby complained.

"Just like when I hate it when you two sign and nobody else knows what you're talking about or can do it." Jenny replied with a shrug of her own.

"Not true, I can do it." Tony made a gesture that Gibbs had shown him but he did it wrong once again.

"TONY!" Abby squealed covering her eyes.

"You should wash your hands with soap again." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Damn, I wish I knew what the hell I was saying!" Tony exclaimed and he was met with chuckles all around.

After Gibbs composed himself, he slapped the back of Tony's head without a lot of force though.

"We have to tell you something." Jenny sighed having reached the conclusion that keeping this bit of information to themselves and not sharing with their little family would do more harm than good. "That girl who came in the other day she's-she's-" Abby cut her off.

"The Gibblet Lauren. We know. We already met her." Abby shrugged and smiled wryly.

Jenny and Gibbs looked at her in shock.

"Aww, come on! We're investigators. We investigated the girl for your best interests." Tony slapped his forehead in a duh motion and Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"Our best interests or were you just nosy?" Jenny asked with a look of slight annoyance mingled with amusement.

"He's DiNozzo of course he was being nosy." Gibbs rolled his eyes and kissed his favorite redhead with a smile.

Gibbs turned to Abby and signed something to which she replied with a few hand signals of her own. Jenny pouted and Gibbs just patted her head patronizingly.

Abby nodded in acknowledgement and reached over to slap the back of DiNozzo's head.

"Ow! Abby why'd you-oh, thank you, Boss, Abbs." Tony changed his sentence midway through after he realized Abby was told to slap the back of his head during the two's signing conversation.

The phone rang and Abby answered it in an attempt at a gruff baritone. "DiNozzo." She grunted and pulled the phone away from her ear after a few seconds. "Some chick named Robyn. Says you're the father of her baby."

"I'm the who of her what?" Tony's eyes grew big and Abby snickered along with everyone else.

"Tony you did not notice McGee call the phone from his cellphone?" Ziva cocked her head, laughing.

"Oh thank God." Tony breathed.

"So you did date a Robyn?" Abby questioned.

"ANd an Amananda, Brianna, Julie, Sarah, Mary, Lisa, Lois, Helena, oh sweet Helena, Michelle, Sabri-"

"OK, that's enough. We get it-you're a womanizer." Jenny rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss Gibbs who pulled her flush against him.

Abby cleared her throat.

"Please no making babies in the office and if you can't refrain from doing so could you at least not do it right in front of us?" Tony requested, cringing as the boss's hand came to smack the back of his head.

"Well, I'm going to go up to the office. Jethro, could you get me coffee when you go out for your morning one?" Jenny's lower lip jutted out and she gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course." Gibbs smiled and kissed her cheek. Jenny disappeared up the staircase and Gibbs turned to go but Tony grabbed his arm.

"Boss," He said hesitantly.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said flatly, annoyance growing.

"Don't hurt her." He winced, expecting a headslap but was surprised when he had Gibbs stroking his hair.

"I won't, Tony, I won't." And with that he headed out for the required caffeinated liquid.

"What just happened?" Tony questioned.

"The signs of the coming apocalypse?" Tim suggested.

"Gibbs was nice." Abby inputed, dazed.

"And it was not to you." Ziva added, shocked.

"Or Jenny." Tim supplied, eyes widening.

"Definitely a sign of the apocalypse." Tony agreed with McGee, a rare occurence.

"And you two just agreed with each other!" Abby exclaimed. "I better go to confession or something."  
> <p>


End file.
